One Week
by M.Cherry
Summary: O que fazer quando se descobre que todos são felizes, menos você?
1. Prólogo

Olá, olá, olá.

Bem vindos a mais uma loucura que é ler uma fanfic.

Sim, isso é uma longfic Harry/Pansy. Meu objetivo aqui é fazer com que as pessoas tirem as suas conclusões deste shipper. Se é bom ou ruim. Então, pra poderem ter mais tempo, resolvi escrever uma long. Eu, de verdade espero que gostem.

É terminantemente proibido deixar as suas "críticas construtivas aqui". Não gostou aperte o **x.**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_O suicídio não é querer morrer, é querer desaparecer._

_Georges Perros__._

Todo aquele movimento parecia estar chamando. Já estava perturbada. Mesmo tendo ele para impedir, nada adiantaria.

"Pense nas pessoas que gostam de você."

Uma lágrima desceu do rosto dela.

"Quais pessoas?"

"Amigos."

Ela riu. Ele a segurou pela mão. Impedindo que ela pulasse.

"E eu, Pansy."

Ela apenas encarou. Abriu os braços e sentiu a liberdade. A sensação de alívio. Todo aquele tormento acabara naquele instante.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu respostei a fic, ela estava com 3 capítulos, porque como agora Harry/Pansy tem um reconhecimento maior graças à mim e as minhas Violetas da seção Harry/Pansy, então acho que agora vai! Deixem reviews, nem que seja " UAAAAAAAAAU'', eu preciso saber se estão gostando ok. O prólogo é curtinho, mas é intencional matar vocês de curiosidade. Até mais, sweeties.


	2. Monday

Aqui o primeiro capítulo de One Week, aqui dá pra entender melhor como tudo funciona. A fic é UA e eu ignorei muuitos fatos aqui, ok.

Mandem reviews eu preciso saber de verdade o que estão achando.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Monday**

_"A atração pelo perigo está no fundo de todas as paixões profundas do __homem__."_

_(Anatole France)_

Acordou com seu marido fazendo carinho em seu cabelo. Ela não sorriu. Apenas abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Odiava ser acordada.

"O que ainda ta fazendo aqui, Andrew?"

"Hoje eu não vou trabalhar estou de folga. Quis fazer essa surpresa pra você."

Ela sentou-se desconfortável na cama, e encarou Andrew nos olhos.

"Você sabe que eu detesto surpresas".

Levantou da cama se espreguiçando. Se Andrew sabia que ela odiava surpresas por que ainda insistia em fazer?

Entrou no banheiro e lavou o rosto. Pra dar uma sensação de alívio. Ele veio atrás.

"Você já percebeu que faz tempo que você nem me beija direito, Pansy?"

"Percebi. Mas acontece que ultimamente eu não tenho tempo pra namoro, Andrew. Hoje eu vou entrar no serviço a tarde e quero mexer nuns arquivos antes disso. Portanto, sem namoro."

Ele voltou de onde estava. Pansy nem quis tomar café. Estava tão atarefada que nem pensara em comer. Nem tinha mais tempo para seu casamento que, aliás, estava de mal a pior. Andrew era carinhoso, fazia de tudo para agradar só que ela jamais esquecera Draco.

_Draco Malfoy _sim. Foi e sempre será o homem de sua vida. Ela namorou durante anos com ele, pra logo depois, sem mais nem menos ele dizer que se casaria com outra. E ela jamais superou isto.

**x-x**

_Ele combinara certinho de se encontrarem num restaurante chique da cidade. Ela fora radiante pra impressioná-lo. Batom vermelho. Salto fino. Tudo do jeito que ela achava que ele gostava._

_Quando chegou ao restaurante ele já estava sentado esperando. Ela foi sorrindo até ele. Estava sério. Na verdade, ele era assim. Mas hoje estava demais._

_Sentou-se e foi para beijá-lo. Ele desviou. Ela ficou estática por alguns segundos. Rejeição._

"_Pansy você sabe que eu odeio muito atrasos."_

"_E você sabe que uma mulher deve sempre se atrasar pra não perder o costume."_

"_Que bom assim eu já sei que não vou com você a lugar nenhum. Também... Nunca mais precisarei fazer isso, pensando bem."_

_Ela respirou fundo._

"_Não quer fazer o pedido agora Draco?"_

"_Não. Primeiro eu vou falar o que eu vim fazer aqui com você, depois jantamos."_

"_Sim. Pode falar."_

_Ele fez uma pausa rápida. Estava pensativo e ela começou a ficar ansiosa. Não sabia qual era a notícia que ele iria dar._

"_Nós não vamos mais ficar juntos. O nosso namoro acaba aqui."_

_Um desespero repentino surgiu. Ela queria gritar, mas não podia. Chorar, mas não daria esse gosto a ele._

"_Por quê? Eu não lhe fiz nada, fui fiel a você todos esses anos e você simplesmente olha pra minha cara e fala que nós não podemos mais ficar juntos?"_

"_Sim. Acabou aceite isso."_

"_Aceite! Quem foi a vagabunda que você encontrou? Nem me falou ter ao menos me dito. Engravidou a prostituta que você está saindo?"_

_Ele levou a mão no rosto impaciente._

"_Ela não é nenhuma vagabunda. E não engravidei ninguém. Vou me casar o mês que vem. Já combinei tudo com o pai dela..."_

_Ela deu uma risada irônica._

"_Astoria Greengrass? Ou Daphne? Você foi tão baixo em querer se casar com a filha do dono da Empresa Draco?"_

"_Astoria. E não interessa o que eu fiz. O negócio é que não estamos mais juntos, eu não te amo, mas você ainda senta ao meu lado na mesa de reuniões."_

_Uma lágrima rolou pelos olhos. Ela estava sentindo-se esmagada, traída, enganada. Ele ao menos dera um aviso prévio de que estava com essa garota. Será que ela era tão vagabunda que não sabia que ele era quase casado?_

"_Draco, eu vou embora. Não fico aqui nem mais um segundo."_

"_Não vai jantar?"_

"_Claro que não. Pega seu jantar e enfia ele no seu cu."_

_Ele riu debochadamente. Ela pegou a bolsa e saiu. Chorando, entrou no carro e saiu dirigindo há mais de 100 km/h, mas naquele dia não importava se ia levar multa ou não._

_Chegou ao apartamento e deitou-se no sofá. A cabeça doía e os pensamentos estavam desconexos. Foram anos jogados fora. Seis anos que acabaram do nada, sem explicação. Como assim ele não a amava? Mas ela amava. E disso ele nem queria saber. Ficou chorando a noite toda. Superaria aquilo. Não totalmente. Mas um dia iria se conformar. Tinha fé._

**x-x**

Não gostava de ter essa lembrança, mas toda hora ela voltava. Já tinha feito várias coisas para esquecer, mas foi impossível. Foi um baque muito forte.

Continuou a fazer suas coisas. Sentou no computador, para então, começar a fazer suas coisas.

Sentiu umas mãos fazendo carinho em seu ombro.

"Pansy, eu vou ter que resolver uns problemas no banco. Logo eu volto. À tarde me ligue."

"Tudo bem."

E a beijou. Ele saiu pela porta e ela levantou logo atrás para trancar a porta. Pegou o pen drive perto da escrivaninha, ali continham fotos de quando estava com Draco. Três anos já haviam se passado. Mas ela nunca superaria. E derramou uma lágrima ao ver aquilo. Como se arrependera por não ter corrido atrás enquanto ainda dava tempo.

Mas agora já era tarde. Continuou a fazer suas coisas. Como se nada estivesse acontecendo. O telefone tocou. Era ele.

"Pansy?"

"Oi."

"Liguei pra avisar que hoje vai entrar um novo executivo. Harry Potter. Receba-o e dê todas as instruções que você puder."

"Ok."

Ela desligou o telefone.

**x-x**

Ia trabalhar sempre muito bonita. Os cabelos curtos repicados sempre deram um charme a mais para isso. Batom vermelho e salto alto. Poder. Era o que sentia.

Fechou a porta do apartamento e desceu em direção ao estacionamento.

Indo em direção ao serviço, pegou um insuportável trânsito. Como odiava. E com certeza, chegaria atrasada no trabalho. Ligou o rádio pra ver se aliviava um pouco a tensão.

Mas não. As músicas eram melosas e dramáticas. Ela não estava muito a fim. Deu graças quando o trânsito andou e ela pode chegar ao trabalho.

Entrou no prédio da empresa arrancando muitos olhares como sempre, tanto olhares de desejo como de inveja. Mas era isso mesmo que ela queria.

Subiu o elevador e chegou até sua sala, deixando a bolsa em cima da mesa. E logo em seguida, foi então a sala de reuniões conhecer o novo executivo.

Assim que entrou sentou ao lado de Draco, onde era seu lugar, quase na ponta da mesa. Observou uma pessoa diferente. Aqueles olhos azuis chamavam muita atenção. Muita mesmo.

Todos os executivos sentaram-se e Draco começou a reunião apresentando. Ela não ouviu uma só palavra do que ele disse. Apenas ficou fitando aqueles olhos. Tinham um ar de mistério muito grande. Ela queria descobrir então este mistério.

Quando acabou Draco veio junto com ele perto de Pansy.

"Essa daqui é Pansy Parkinson, uma de nossas executivas. Ela vai te dar maiores orientações sobre a empresa. Tenha um bom dia."

Ela deu as mãos para ele e sorriu. Saiu junto dele para sua sala. Até o caminho ele não disse uma só palavra. Era muito silencioso também.

Abriu a porta e sentou na cadeira de sua mesa. Fez sinal para que ele se sentasse também.

"Café?"

"Sim, obrigado."

A voz dele era tímida. Ou era primeira impressão?

"E então, de onde veio o que fazia antes?"

"Mas você não foi designada a me orientar sobre os assuntos da empresa?"

Ela riu.

"Sim, mas não vou fazer isto. Você pode muito bem acompanhar sozinho o ritmo da empresa."

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Desconfiado.

"Já que você não quer responder o que eu perguntei, pode se retirar da minha sala e se virar sozinho."

"Com certeza."

Ele saiu e ela continuou observando. Seria interessante trabalhar com ele.

**x-x**

Harry estava em sua mesa, ajeitando tudo. Seria um pouco difícil conviver com Pansy na empresa. Ou não.

Era até uma mulher bonita. Mas muito estranha. Estava acostumado com a meiguice de sua esposa Ginny. Não que fosse meiga, mas não era como Pansy. Ao mesmo tempo em que já não suportava, havia certa curiosidade sobre ela.

Ele percebeu que ela o fitara durante toda a reunião.

**x-x**

No final do dia Pansy já estava cansada. Segundas-feiras sempre eram cansativas. Mas essa estava demais. Arrumou a bagunça de cima da mesa e trancou a sala. Já indo embora. Pegou elevador junto de Harry. Eles apenas se olharam, nada disseram.

Ao descer. Ficaram se encarando. E de novo, aqueles olhos azuis. Na verdade eles o incomodavam. E muito.

"Você costuma encarar sempre as pessoas, Parkinson?"

"Não. Geralmente nem olho pra cara delas."

"Então eu espero estar enganado com o fato de você estar me encarando hoje na reunião."

"Não estava enganado. Eu realmente estava olhando. Incomoda?"

"Sim."

"É uma pena."

Saiu andando. Ele continuou observando ela andar. _Belas curvas._ Um jeito de andar perfeito. E isso, Ginny não tinha. Ela era simples demais.

Preferiu não pensar naquela mulher mais o resto da noite. Seria um pecado. Ele não gostava de cometê-los.

Ela não, quanto mais cometia, mais tinha vontade. Era assim.

Entrou no carro e tentou não pensar nele. Era muito mistério para uma só pessoa. Mas nunca entenderia o porquê. Então, preferiu esquecer. Não valia a pena ficar martelando sobre pessoas que não se conhece.

**x-x**

Harry chegou em casa deixando a maleta em cima do sofá. Ginny veio logo em seguida e o beijou.

"Como foi seu dia?"

"Bom."

E nada disse. Ginny estranhou. Havia alguma coisa de errado com ele. Geralmente ele chegava sorrindo em casa. Independente da situação podia ter tido o pior dia no serviço.

"Harry, ta acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Não. Ta tudo bem."

Saiu andando em direção ao banheiro.

Assim que Harry saiu do banho, Ginny foi atrás dele no quarto.

"Harry, você tem certeza que não quer conversar?"

"Tenho."

Ele deitou na cama e ela se deitou junto. Pegou no rosto dele séria.

"Você não é assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa no seu serviço hoje, Harry. E você está escondendo de mim."

Ele a encarou por alguns minutos. Respirou fundo. Como ele diria pra mulher dele que uma mulher no trabalho, da qual ele nunca vira na vida, estava mexendo com todos os seus sentidos?

Ela continuou encarando. Batendo os pés. Em anos ele nunca mentira pra ela. E de repente, por causa de uma desconhecida ele mentiria. Uma _desconhecida._ Uma mulher arrogante e nariz em pé que ele conhecera no primeiro dia de trabalho. Não podia. Ele .

Quando se casou com Ginny ele prometeu que não a magoaria nunca. Afinal, casamento era coisa séria. Ficava um pouco receoso quando alguma outra mulher se aproximava dele. Não que ele não tivesse vontade de se aventurar com outras. Mas ele prometeu e não poderia não cumprir.

Ele realmente amava Ginny, mas aquela mulher...

"Você ainda não me respondeu Harry."

"Ginny... Eu estou cansado. Amanhã conversamos."

Ela saiu deixando-o sozinho. Ele mal conseguira dormir.

Meu Deus!Quem era aquela mulher?


	3. Tuesday

É, eu sempre enrolo mais ta aqui. Essa fic juro por Deus que é um parto porque por mais que eu seja tarada pelo ship, eu tenho preguiça de escrever. Agradeço a todas as reviews, e esperem a próxima atualização de One Week que é sei lá quando. Dependendo das reviews, até posso me animar.

Boooa Leitura!

**

* * *

**

Tuedsay

_Não te irrites, por mais que te fizerem...  
Estuda, a frio, o coração alheio.  
Farás, assim, do mal que eles te querem,  
Teu mais amável e sutil recreio..._

_Mário Quintana_

**-x-**

_2:30 a.m_

Pansy acordou do nada. Não teve pesadelos, nem nada. Simplesmente despertou. Olhou no relógio de cabeceira e viu as horas.

"_Duas e meia da manhã. O que eu estou fazendo acordada." _Pensou rolando os olhos. Resolveu levantar da cama.

Andrew estava mais dormindo do que nunca. Parecia que estava tendo um bom sonho, estava sorrindo.

Ela saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho e foi direto pra sala. Acendeu um cigarro. Talvez ela não dormisse mais hoje. Seria difícil seu dia começar ás duas e meia. Sabia que por aquele motivo, iria para o trabalho estressada e mal humorada. E com certeza, isso faria que não olhasse na cara de ninguém. Principalmente na de Harry.

**Harry Potter. **Afinal, quem era aquele homem. Ela simplesmente não sabia nada sobre a vida dele. Geralmente quando os funcionários chegavam à empresa Pansy já sabia absolutamente tudo sobre eles. Mas com ele fora diferente.

Ele tinha um ar misterioso. E esse mistério ela teria o prazer de desvendar.

"_Mas por que diabos estou pensando em Harry?" _.

Ela riu com esse pensamento. Ela sabia muito bem porque estava pensando nele. Era a curiosidade, a vontade de especular, de saber mais.

Agora, estava pensando nele, mas sabia que quando colocasse os pés na empresa, faria o mesmo papel de fria e desinteressada.

**x-x**

_3:15 a.m_

Estava acordado a horas. Diria que nem conseguira dormir. Não queria sair da cama pra que ela não acordasse nem nada.

"Harry?" sim, ela estava acordada. Ele nada disse, apenas olhou.

"Você está estranho desde que chegou do trabalho. Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, sabe que eu não gosto de segredos, portanto, diga!".

"Eu não quero discutir a essa hora da madrugada."

Ela levantou o encarando. Ele estava sem respostas, mas ela estava o pressionando demais.

"Acontece que você está diferente comigo. E tudo bem se não quiser conversar agora, uma hora você vai me falar." E virou-se para o lado.

Harry respirou fundo. Seria um dia longo.

**x-x**

Pansy chegou à empresa mal humorada, depois daquela madrugada longa e pensativa. Ao chegar a sua sala já tinha uma enorme pilha de papéis encima de sua mesa. Ela bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosa.

"_Será que Draco não podia arrumar outra pessoa pra fazer isso?"_ – foi o que pensou. "_Claro que podia."_

Um sorriso maroto se fez nos lábios dela. Ela levantou-se da poltrona sorrindo e saiu de sua sala.

Foi andando pelos corredores até chegar ao local certo. _Harry Potter. _

Bateu na porta educadamente e ele mandou-a entrar.

Assim que ela entrou, Harry suspirou fundo. Sentia-se levemente incomodado na presença dela.

"O que você deseja Parkinson?"

Ela apenas sorriu. Podia perceber nitidamente que a presença dela o incomodava.

"Não vai me convidar pra sentar?"

"É um assunto longo?" – ele disse impaciente.

"Não, é que não sei se você _sabe, _mas é educado convidar as pessoas pra sentar."

Ele o encarou sério. Não era possível que ela estava mesmo fazendo aquilo.

Mesmo sem Harry convidar, ela puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas. Deixou os relatórios encima da mesa.

"Malfoy pediu pra que eu fizesse esses relatórios e analisasse alguns, mas como você é novo na empresa e precisa acostumar-se, acho que não seria errado você fazer."

"Se ele quisesse, teria pedido diretamente a mim."

"Mas eu quero que você faça e eu também mando aqui."

Levantou-se da cadeira com ar de superioridade.

"Entregue na minha sala até ás dezoito."

E saiu da sala sorrindo.

**x-x**

O telefone tocou.

"Oi."

"Srta. Parkinson o Senhor Malfoy o espera na sala dele."

"OK, Diana obrigado."

Das duas uma. Ou Malfoy lhe daria uma bronca pelos relatórios ou receberia uma notícia bombástica. Ela estava preparada. Ainda bem.

**x-x**

Pansy entrou na sala de Draco sem ao menos bater na porta.

"Diga, Draco."

Ele a encarou perplexo.

"Não bate mais na porta, não?"

"Pra que?"

"Pansy eu poderia estar... Sei lá... Com uma amante aqui dentro."

"Ai, adoro essas coisas. Fala."

"Hoje eu você e o Potter iremos almoçar juntos para tratar de negócios futuros da empresa."

Ela gelou por dentro. Como ira disfarçar na frente de Draco? Seria praticamente impossível. Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos.

"Ele... Já sabe disso?" – disse arqueando a sobrancelha desconfiada

"Ainda não."

"Draco, sinceramente... Você sabe que eu não gosto de tratar de negócios no meu almoço."

"Então, o que acha melhor fazer?"

"Podíamos marcar uma reunião fechada só nós três no começo do expediente amanhã."

"Pode ser. Avisarei a ele."

Ela foi em direção a porta.

"Mande lembranças a Andrew."

Ela o olhou com desprezo.

"Idiota."

**x-x**

Harry estava concentrado na análise dos benditos relatórios. Era muita provocação, ele até estava pensando em dizer a Malfoy.

Mas ele poderia dizer que ele era frouxo, a mulher dando encima dele, e ele com gracinhas. Então, preferiu sofrer calado.

Teria que agüentar uma reunião em que só estaria ela e mais uma pessoa. Teria que se controlar para não voar no pescoço dela.

**x-x**

Pansy estava a horas fazendo contas da empresa. Depois de seu horário de almoço, ela só fizera isso. Até perdera a noção do tempo. Ouviu à porta bater.

"Entre."

Era Harry. Ela sorriu, mas ele continuou sério. Entregou os relatórios nas mãos dela.

"Obrigado, Potter. E ainda por cima foi pontual. Estou há tanto tempo aqui que esqueci que tenho de voltar pra casa."

Ele continuou calado.

"Olha, amanhã teremos reunião, ela vai praticamente durar o dia todo. Prepare-se, Draco costuma ser bem chato."

Ela pegou a bolsa e fez sinal para que ele saísse da sala. Ela trancou a porta. Eles foram em silêncio por todo o corredor. Harry não deu uma só palavra. Estava se tornando até incomodo.

"Até amanhã, Potter."

Ele não respondeu. Apenas lhe deu um sorriso falso.

"Por que você não responde quando eu falo?"

Ele respirou fundo.

" Eu já sou obrigado a conversar com você nas reuniões, portanto, não tente puxar assunto comigo."

" Queridinho, não esqueça que eu sou superior a você aqui."

" Então... Você mesma acabou de dizer aqui dentro da empresa, lá fora, se você puder não olhar na minha cara e nem não dirigir a palavra a mim fora do horário de expediente, vai ser ótimo."

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. _Grosso. Idiota. _Mas ele não tinha outra opção. Teria que aturá-lo de qualquer forma.

**x-x**

Chegou a sua casa batendo as portas. Estava revoltada. Jogou a bolsa num canto e foi direto ao barzinho no canto da sala.

Precisava de uma bebida forte. Whisky. Perfeito.

Ela só não queria que Andrew chegasse, ele iria começar a fazer perguntas. E ela não estava a fim de responder. Não mesmo. Harry já o estava irritando. Segundo dia de trabalho dele, e já estava saturando.

" Filha da puta. Ele vai ver só. Está me provocando. Onde já se viu, Pansy Parkinson sendo praticamente humilhada por um... Que ódio! – ela falava consigo mesmo.

" Mas ele vai ver. Vai ter que me aturar."

Seriam longos anos. Aturar durante anos e evitá-lo. Afinal, ele tinha pedido. Mas ela não iria cumprir. Iria fazer pior.

**x-x**

Harry chegou em casa e Ginny estava sentada no sofá da sala.

"Harry, nós precisamos conversar."

Harry colocou a mala sob a mesinha de centro.

"Ginny... Por... Favor."

Ela levantou-se. Já estava alterada.

"Harry, você anda estranho desde ontem."

"Olha, eu não quero conversar, eu to puto da vida. Tem uma vaca no meu serviço que qualquer dia eu vou enfiar a mão na cara daquela vagabunda."

Ele estava alterado. Ginny nem pode retrucar. Ele foi direto tomar um banho. Tentar esquecer. Fora muito estressante. Mas ele teria que demonstrar o mesmo de hoje. Seco. Deixá-la falando sozinha. Serial o ideal, mas ela não desistiria fácil e isso já era um problema.


	4. Wednesday  I

Bom, eu resolvi dividir o capítulo em dois porque eu sou bonitinha. Ele tem umas 7 páginas por enquanto ao todo, dividi em dois porque eu quis fazer suspense. Espero que dê certo. Até que esse capítulo saiu rápido demais, eu não costumo ser rápida desse jeito. E outra coisa, eu não quis esperar a betagem senão ia me dar preguiça, mas quando vier a segunda parte desse capítulo, essa eu reposto betada. É, eu ouço dizerem que gostam da fic mais quase ninguém comenta e isso me irrita. Muito. Fla, Vi, entre outras que eu não lembro agora: vocês são uns amores.

Boa Leitura e Reviews lindas, ta?

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Wednesday (Parte I)**

_Ódio._

" Andrew, estou indo trabalhar. Hoje pelo jeito vai chover e o transito vai estar péssimo. Se você chegar antes... Ou melhor, feche as janelas quando sair de casa."

" Ok." – Andrew a beijou. – " Hoje está bem mais arrumada do que os outros dias, Pansy."

" E qual o problema?"

" Não, nenhum."

" Ah bom."

Ela saiu de casa. Realmente estava mais arrumada do que os outros dias, hoje ela fora para irritar Harry. Ela tinha que ao menos seduzi-lo para ver se de alguma forma ele não fosse tão rude. Achava Harry muito fechado, ela ao menos vira ele rindo com os colegas no almoço. Ele vivia sempre sério, parecia que estava com algum problema, sei lá.

Começara a chover. E muito. Isso preocupava.

Saiu do carro, protegendo a cabeça com a mala, como ela odiava tem que bagunçar o cabelo.

Arrumou rapidamente e foi subindo pelo elevador. Ajeitou a saia e colocou os cabelos pra trás, ao chegar ao andar fez um ar de superioridade e sem olhar pra ninguém, entrou em sua sala.

Todos aqueles papéis, anotações, contas... Ela queria um descanso urgente. Olhou pela janela, parecia que o céu a qualquer momento poderia cair, via as pessoas correndo da chuva e até riu por alguns segundos. Fechou as persianas e sentou-se.

Começou a pensar na noite anterior, e de como Harry havia sido estúpido com ela, ela não admitia isso. Nem Draco poderia falar assim com ela, por mais que ela ainda o amasse.

E Andrew? Ela conheceu Andrew nos momentos de fossa. Ele era um companheiro do ex-casal de quando iam a reuniões em outros países, Andrew era sócio de Draco, até ele fazer seu próprio negócio. No começo, ela não queria muito, mas depois viu que Andrew também poderia ser carinhoso e assim, aceitou morar junto dele. Casar não. Isso Draco o prometera e nunca cumpriu, casou-se com outra em questão de semanas. Injustiça.

Um frio passava por ela toda vez que pensava no que Draco havia feito.

Pansy achou estranho Draco não ter dado nenhum sinal de vida. Ligou pra sala dele, o escritório estava muito calmo, e, aliás, havia uma reunião.

" Draco?"  
" O quê?

" E a reunião?"

" Vai ter sim, é que eu estou aqui vendo uns papéis."

" Achei estranho que você não veio com suas grosserias..."

" Tchau, Pansy."

Desligou o telefone na cara dela. Estava demorando.

Pansy estava ansiosa. Até Draco resolver os papéis, tinha chã não saberia se suportaria olhar pra cara do Potter por muito tempo.

Não sabia mesmo.

_Insegurança._

A hora chave. A hora dos olhares incomodados, indecisos, odiosos e rancorosos. O problema seria disfarçar. Obviamente, Harry fingiria estar tudo bem, mas ela não.

Ela foi tomada por um medo. Será que tudo isso era... O quê? Podia ser rejeição, ele era o único homem que de certa forma, nunca havia olhado pra ela com segundas intenções. Será que a esposa dele era tão perfeita? Ou ele realmente era muito honesto e bonzinho? Ás vezes, nada é o que parece, mas Pansy achava que Harry escondia alguma coisa, que alguma hora, uma liberdade descontrolada sairia dali, e quem sabe o mistério acabaria?

Chuva. Raios. Barulho de buzina. Ela escutava tudo alto demais, parecia que aqueles sons estavam muito perto dela. Tudo isso era ansiedade?

Tentou ir se acalmando pelos corredores. Linda. Bela. Segura. Era o que pensava. _Ele._Passos. Papéis. Barulho de lápis. _Concentração, Pansy._

Respirou fundo e entrou na sala. Lá estavam, Harry e Draco. Pansy colocou o notebook encima da mesa e encarou os dois.

Respirações aceleradas. Olhos cinza. Olhos azuis. Contrastes. Como pessoas tão diferentes poderiam ter olhares tão profundos? Ela se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

"Draco, pra uma reunião no começo do expediente, acho que você se atrasou não?"

Draco estava pronto para lhe dar uma bela resposta. Mas, ele sorriu.

Harry não dizia nada. Continuava sério. Parecia que ele tinha medo de falar alguma coisa e tropeçar nas palavras.

"E então... Podemos começar a nossa reunião – dizia Draco – Então... Ontem, eu conversei com alguns investidores da Espanha e...

O celular dele tocou. De primeiro ele fez uma feição bem de desgosto eu diria.

"É minha esposa... Rapidinho, gente."

Pansy respirou fundo. _Ele deveria dizer, é a minha prostituta numero 1. _Ela encarou Harry nos olhos enquanto Malfoy estava ao telefone. Ele não estava mais tão sério. Tinha um olhar curioso, ela não saberia distinguir do que era.

Harry sentiu as mãos suarem por debaixo da mesa. **Pansy. **

"Você não acha que me deve desculpas?"

"Não, eu não lhe fiz nada."

"Fez sim, ontem você foi estúpido comigo."

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

"Porque você gosta de me provocar e... Eu não sou obrigado a pedir desculpas a você."

"Eu não provoco você."

"Admita, você está mentindo. Você fica me encarando, me fazendo perguntas, me intimidando – ele respirou fundo – eu peço pra que você, por favor, pare."

Ela sentiu uma sensação estranha. Parecia que ela implorava pra que ela não se aproximasse mais. Não teve reação alguma, ao menos para lhe responder alguma coisa.

Draco entrou na sala. Vermelho de ódio. Pansy conhecia essa feição. Ela havia dito alguma coisa que ele não gostara muito.

" Vamos lá..."

Pansy continuou fitando Harry. E ele, rezava pra que aquela tortura acabasse logo.

**.x.**

Saiu da sala atormentada. A reunião havia sido um saco. Ela não havia se concentrado em absolutamente nada. Chegou até sua sala e tomou um gole de café que desceu amargo da garganta.

Precisava fumar. Talvez aliviasse alguma coisa. Não podia sair do prédio por causa da chuva, desceu para a área de fumantes.

Teve a surpresa de encontrar Draco lá. Ela sentou ao lado dele.

" Nervosa, Pansy?"

Ela soltou a fumaça lentamente.

" Muito."

Ele olhou desconfiado para ela.

" Eu sei que não é da minha conta, qualquer coisa, dessa vez você tem o direito de me mandar tomar no cu, mas... Ta acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e o Potter?"  
Ela riu.

" Não. Ele apenas me irrita. – ela deu uma pausa – E me irrita muito."

" Estranho."

" Pois é. "

Eles continuaram calados por bom tempo. Pansy tentava não pensar em Harry. Mas era completamente difícil. Parecia que de alguma forma que ele não entenderia jamais, ele o intimidava. Isso não era bom, definitivamente.

Pansy jogou o cigarro fora e subiu não ainda aliviada. Não via a hora de o expediente acabar.

**.x.**

Final do expediente. Casa. Banho. Andrew. Ela decidiu que hoje faria alguma coisa por Andrew, talvez uma noite especial. De alguma forma ele merecia, ele era praticamente a base do relacionamento deles.

Pegou a chave do carro e a bolsa, com a única esperança de chegar em casa e não olhar pra cara do Potter. Única esperança.

Escuro. Maldito escuro. Um raio. Fez com que a luz do edifício se apagasse, ela não poderia descer pelo elevador no escuro, ele não funcionaria. Escadas. Hoje ela desceria escadas, não tinha outra saída.

_Eu tenho medo do Inseguro._

Seriam muitos degraus, do 7° andar ao térreo teria muito mesmo. Mas ela queria ir embora. _Que merda de gerador é esse? _Descia lentamente. Só não estava completamente escuro, porque ainda eram cinco da tarde. Sorte.

Ninguém. Estava vazio e parecia que os funcionários dos outros andares estavam com preguiça de descer as escadas.

Passos. Alguém que fizera o mesmo que ela. Era previsível demais, clichê, óbvio e idiota, qualquer um pensa isso. Mas infelizmente, merdas acontecem quando a gente não quer. Parecia filme, que a mocinha encontra um rapaz num local vazio. Que coincidência, cena ridícula.

Das duas uma. Ou ela estava sendo perseguida, ou o destino estava tirando com a cara dela. Eu acho que são as duas coisas. Alguém mais acha isso?

**.x.**

Ela virou-se pra trás pra ver quem era. Potter. Ela parou nas escadas. Ele parecia que havia congelado ao vê-lo. Mas não disse nada. Ela também continuou descendo as escadas. Só não incomodava mais, pelo barulho dos passos deles. Somente as respirações aceleradas.

Parecia que estavam descendo do vigésimo andar. 100 degraus que se transformaram em 500. Os dois estavam intimidados. Harry olhou para Pansy. Eles podiam ouvir nitidamente as gotas baterem no chão das calçadas e até o vento que soprava de leve. Tudo isso é o que?

Os corações acelerados.

" Parkinson... Eu..." A voz de Harry falhou. Eu diria que ele não soube o que dizer na hora. Ele sabia, mas as palavras não sairiam de sua boca.

Ela aproximou-se dele. Como se fosse beijá-lo. Pode ver mais de perto aqueles olhos que o estavam incomodando. Como era possível uma pessoa em dois dias, virar a cabeça de alguém assim.

Harry nunca havia reparado direito. Mas Pansy chegando muito perto, tinha um olhar até que doce. Não lembrava o olhar de Ginny, mas de alguma forma, tinha uma pureza, uma insegurança no olhar. Harry passou a mão no rosto dela. Pele aveludada. Pansy estava estática. Jamais imaginaria que Harry faria isso. Beijo. Quase todos os problemas resolvidos.


End file.
